O Adeus de Teresa
by voldybadass
Summary: "Às vezes nós não vemos aquilo que está bem na nossa frente, Granger." Draco disse.
1. A Primeira Vez

_A vez primeira que eu fitei Teresa,_  
_Como as plantas que arrasta_  
_a correnteza,_  
_A valsa nos levou nos giros_  
_seus..._  
_E amamos juntos... E depois_  
_na sala_  
_"Adeus" eu disse-lhe_  
_a tremer co'a fala..._

_E ela, corando, murmurou-me: "adeus."_

* * *

Aquele Baile de Inverno tinha sido uma perda de tempo total. Draco tivera que vestir um terno extremamente desconfortável (da melhor qualidade, é claro) e aguentar a companhia de Pansy Parkison durante as cinco horas que levaram para o martírio ter fim, e tudo isso para que? Para ver Potter ser homenageado. Ridículo!

E não havia sido apenas isso. A garota Granger de alguma forma conseguira ser a acompanhante de ninguém menos que Viktor Krum! O que alguém tão importante como o jogador queria com _ela_ Draco não podia entender. Era verdade que, com um vestido azul que lhe realçava a pele clara e os olhos dourados, a jovem estivera... Decente, durante o evento. E também era preciso fazer notar que a garota tinha capacidade suficiente para entreter qualquer um, ao contrário de sua própria acompanhante, que o entediou de tal forma que ele fora obrigado a fugir dela no meio da festa. Krum provavelmente não tiver o mesmo problema com Hermione e sua mente rápida e língua afiada.

Mas nada disso importava mais. A noite já havia acabado e ele pudera, finalmente, dispensar Pansy sem parecer rude. O garoto estava saindo do Grande Salão lentamente, com seu paletó jogado por cima de um ombro enquanto aproveitava a brisa gelada que entrava pelos vãos da porta de entrada, quando viu a pessoa que ocupara seus pensamentos durante todo o Baile, sentada nas escadas, com o rosto entre as mãos. Ele olhou para os lados, franzindo o cenho. Será que Granger e Krum haviam discutido? Por que iriam se desentender? Ambos pareceram muito mais do que amigáveis durante a noite. Não que Draco se importasse com _isso_. Dando de ombros, ele continuou por seu caminho, porém seus olhos mais uma vez repousaram na jovem de azul, e ele percebeu o modo como os ombros dela tremiam levemente, como se estivesse rindo ou...

Sem perceber, seus pés o levaram até onde a garota estava. Ele sentou-se, colocando o paletó ao seu lado.

"O que houve, Granger?" as palavras saíram de forma mais ríspida do que ele pretendia. _Idiota! Assim ela nunca vai falar com você!_ pensou.

Ela levantou o rosto de entre as mãos, e o encarou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados, e havia uma trilha de lágrimas marcando seu rosto. A maquiagem, porém, estava intacta. Como, Draco não sabia dizer.

"O que você quer aqui, Malfoy?" ela cuspiu a última palavra como se fosse algo ruim em sua boca. "Não vê que quero ficar so-sozinha?"

"Bem, devia ter pensando nisso antes de vir chorar no Hall de Entrada, não acha?" ele comentou de forma desinteressada, desviando o olhar do rosto dela e deixando seus olhos vagarem para os poucos casais remanescentes que andavam por ali e lançavam olhares distraídos na direção dos dois. _Provavelmente se perguntando o que estamos fazendo aqui_, Draco pensou. _Também gostaria de saber_.

"Eu apenas fiquei curioso" ele continuou, voltando a fitá-la "Você me parecia muito... Alegre... No decorrer do Baile. É estranho lhe encontrar chorando apenas alguns momentos depois de eu ter visto você rindo lá dentro." Draco movimentou a cabeça em direção do Grande Salão.

Suspirando, foi a vez dela de desviar o olhar do garoto.

"Eu tive uma briga com Ronald, mas não vejo como isso possa representar um interesse para você, Malfoy." Ela disse, levando as mãos aos ombros e esfregando-os de forma a esquentá-los.

O garoto pegou o paletó que jazia esquecido ao seu lado e jogou-o sobre os ombros de Hermione. Ela o encarou com olhos arregalados, mas segurou o paletó firmemente contra o corpo.

"Às vezes nós não vemos aquilo que está bem na nossa frente, Granger." Ele disse, brincando com os botões de sua camisa. Os olhos dela foram atraídos para o local.

"É, eu tenho que concordar... Às vezes nós achamos que entendemos as pessoas, mas não as conhecemos de verdade. Às vezes a gente acha que sabe o que está sentindo, mas na verdade estamos apenas nos enganando." Ela disse com a voz tão baixa que Draco mal conseguiu ouvir suas palavras. Hermione continuava a encarar os dedos do jovem a mexer nos botões.

"Acho que devemos fazer um pacto." Ele respondeu, engolindo em seco. Isso atraiu o olhar dela de volta ao seu rosto. Um olhar tão intenso que ele quase desejou que ela não estivesse ali. Quase.

"Que pacto?" Ela perguntou, virando levemente a cabeça e franzindo o cenho. Um sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios de Draco. Ela estava adorável daquela forma, com a luz batendo em seu rosto e o paletó dele sobre seus ombros...

"Eu digo que não mais julguemos as pessoas antes de conhecê-las."

O som da risada de Hermione ecoou pelas paredes do Salão, agora já vazio.

"Eu sempre fiz isso, querido Malfoy. A pergunta é: você consegue ser assim?" Ela disse ceticamente. Ele sorriu levemente.

"Eu posso ser o que eu quiser, querida Granger." Ambos os olhares se encontraram. Estendendo a mão, Hermione falou:

"Ótimo. A partir de hoje, nada mais de julgamentos precipitados. Acordo?"

Ele segurou a pequena mão. A pele dela estava quente em contato com a sua.

"Acordo." E, puxando-a levemente na direção de si, a beijou. O garoto não soube bem o que o fez fazer isso, mas o certo era que já era tarde para voltar atrás.

Draco levou seus dedos até os cabelos de Hermione e, entrelaçando-os com as mexas, a puxou mais para perto. Ela, de forma hesitante a princípio, se deixou levar. Eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo se passou, quando uma voz acordou ambos do estupor em que se encontravam.

"Her-mi-o-ne?" Krum chamou. A garota se afastou de Draco tão rapidamente quanto era humanamente possível. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela estivera beijando-o de forma apaixonada até alguns segundos atrás, a não ser pela bagunça que os dedos dele deixaram por entre os cabelos dela. O paletó se encontrava agora no chão, aos pés do garoto.

A porta do Salão se abriu e Krum adentrou o recinto.

"Ah, ai estah vose Her-mi-o-ne." Ele falou, sem nem mesmo lançar o mais breve olhar para Draco. "Esteva tê prrrocurando." Hermione caminhou até ele, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"E o que você queria comigo?" Ela perguntou, alcançando o lugar onde ele a esperava.

"Nada te mais. Queria apenas converrsar um poco. Pensei que estivese dorminto... Ainta bem que está acordada!" Ele pegou-lhe a mão (que até momentos antes estivera apoiada na parte de trás do pescoço de Draco) e sorriu.

"Ah!" Ela corou, e olhou pelo mais ínfimo dos momentos para Malfoy, antes de voltar a encarar o jovem em sua frente. "Bem, vamos lá fora, então. Para conversar." Krum acenou, e, juntos, começaram a sair. Draco encarou a silhueta de ambos contra a luz que entrava pela porta, a dela muito pequena se comparada à dele, e falou alto o bastante para ser ouvido por cima do barulho dos passos e do vento lá fora:

"Adeus, Hermione." Sua voz tremera levemente ao falar o nome dela.

Ela olhou para trás, e Draco pode ver que ela corava novamente.

"Adeus." Ele apenas viu a palavra se formar em sua boca, ao invés de ouvi-la. E então ela se foi.


	2. A Segunda Vez

_Uma noite... Entreabriu-se um reposteiro..._  
_E da alcova saía um cavaleiro_  
_Inda beijando uma mulher sem véus..._  
_Era eu... Era a pálida Teresa!_  
_"Adeus" lhe disse conservando-a presa..._

_E ela entre beijos murmurou-me: "Adeus!"_

* * *

"Draco, para com isso! Estou lendo, não está vendo?" Hermione disse, bufando.

Ambos se encontravam à beira do Lago Negro, sentados em baixo de uma árvore de modo a se protegerem do sol forte. Ao redor deles, o gramado brilhava com um verde intenso, e flores de diversas cores se espalhavam por todo o pátio. Draco, com sua cabeça descansando no colo de Hermione, pegara uma dessas pequena flores (ele achava que era uma orquídea) e usava-a para fazer cócegas na garota que lia "Hogwarts, uma História", concentrada, sobre ele.

"Mione, você não precisa ler isso _agora_, precisa? Nós quase nunca conseguimos tempo livre para ficarmos juntos, e quando conseguimos você me troca por um livro? E um que você já leu milhares de vezes, também." Draco comentou, girando a flor em seus dedos sem encarar a garota. Com um suspiro, Hermione fechou o livro e depositou-o cuidadosamente ao seu lado.

"Eu sei que eu não tenho tido muito tempo pra gente, Draco. Mas você precisa entender, estou ajudando Harry em algumas coisas."

"Potter! É sempre tudo sobre ele?" Draco disse, sua voz alta enquanto ele se sentava, usando o tronco da árvore para apoiar suas costas. Hermione o olhou, franzindo o cenho e suspirando outra vez, como se preparando-se para dizer algo . "E eu suponho" Draco a interrompeu antes mesmo que uma a garota tivesse dito uma palavra. "Que você não vá me contar em que coisas esta ajudando Potter." Ele encarou Hermione, seu rosto sem expressão, esperando pela resposta que, ele sabia, seria um não.

"Eu não posso." Ela respondeu, desviando o olhar para o chão e brincando com uma folha que caíra entre os dois. Ele acompanhou os movimentos dela com o olhar por um momento.

"Não pode... Você nunca pode nada, já percebeu? Não pode me contar o que Potter e Dumbledore tanto conversam nessas reuniões que eles têm, não pode contar para seus amigos que estamos juntos, não pode passar mais tempo comigo..." Draco disse, magoado, desviando o rosto e encarando o lago em sua frente.

Um minuto se passou em silêncio, e então Hermione se moveu até estar frente a frente com o garoto, colocando as mãos no peito dele de forma a acompanhar sua respiração:

"Nossa relação é complicada, Draco. Eu sou complicada. Você é complicado. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou fazendo o que posso para... Para fazer isso dar certo. Porque eu quero que dê certo. Não me importa que você não me conte para onde vai quando some e fica horas sem aparecer, e também não me fale o que Voldemort está fazendo." Draco se encolheu ligeiramente diante do uso do nome. "Eu não me importo com segredos, Draco, não enquanto as coisas importantes ficam bem claras. Como por exemplo, que eu te amo." Ela disse as últimas palavras de forma suave, quase sussurrantes. A respiração do garoto prendeu em sua garganta, e ele encarou a jovem em sua frente, sem fala. Hermione nunca dissera aquelas palavras para ele. E Draco nunca esperaria isso dela. Ele ainda mal podia acreditar que estavam juntos fazia meses. Que Hermione aceitasse ficar com ele já era uma dádiva tão grande que ele não se atrevia a desejar nada mais, quem diria desejar amor.

"Me ama?" Ele finalmente conseguiu botar pra fora, sua voz um tom mais alto do que de costume.

"É claro que te amo, sua doninha boba." Hermione disse, rindo e tocando a ponta do nariz de Draco quando as sobrancelhas dele se uniram em desaprovação à menção do apelido.

Hermione Granger, a nascida trouxa, amava a ele, Draco Malfoy, um dos poucos bruxos com sangue puro da Grã-Bretanha. Ele testou o pensamento. Uma, duas vezes. Sentiu um formigamento nas pontas dos dedos que descansavam na cintura da jovem e, então, como se as palavras estivessem apenas esperando por aquele momento, ele falou:

"Eu creio que também te amo, Granger." Ele sussurrou, encarando onde suas mãos tocavam Hermione ao invés do rosto dela, o que o fez perder o sorriso carinhoso que a jovem deu.

"É claro que me ama, sua doninha boba." Ela repetiu, mas dessa vez se inclinou para beijar-lhe a boca ao invés de tocar a ponta de seu nariz.

"Você sabia que eu te amava?" Draco disse por entre beijos, um tanto sem fôlego.

"Eu sei de muita coisa, Draco. Não te falaram?" Hermione respondeu, com um sorriso travesso brincando nos cantos de seus lábios enquanto ela trazia o garoto para mais perto de si. "Eu sou a bruxa mais brilhante da nossa geração."

* * *

Eh, capítulo curtinho, mas foi o que consegui arrancar de mim :3

Pra quem ficar confuso, isso se passa durante o 6° ano deles (obviously).

Enjoy and review :D


	3. A Terceira Vez

**Disclaimer_:_** Nada disso é meu. Só o plot.

* * *

_Passaram tempos... sec'los de delírio_  
_Prazeres divinais... gozos do Empíreo..._  
_... Mas um dia volvi aos lares meus._  
_Partindo eu disse — "Voltarei!... descansa!..._  
_Ela, chorando mais que uma criança,_

_Ela em soluços murmurou-me: "adeus!"_

* * *

"Eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts no ano que vem." A voz de Draco quebrou o silêncio que já durava horas. O momento da invasão dos Comensais se aproximava. Snape falara que amanhã seria o grande dia, quando Dumbledore deixaria o colégio e este ficaria desfalcado de seu principal protetor. Os braços do garoto estavam em roda de Hermione possessivamente, enquanto ambos deitavam muito quietos em um quarto simples e confortável, feito especialmente para eles pela Sala Precisa. Ele sentiu como os ombros dela se mexeram enquanto a garota suspirava.

"Eu já havia imaginado isso há algum tempo, Draco." Hermione respondeu, a voz dela não mais do que um sussurro. "Devo admitir que, se as coisas continuarem como estão, acho que eu também não voltarei." A voz dela quebrou no fim, o que fez o jovem apertá-la com mais força contra si, desejando poder protegê-la do sofrimento que estava por vir. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Enquanto Dumbledore estiver por perto, você não corre nenhum perigo." Falou contra os cabelos dela, seus lábios acariciando-a levemente. Pensou em como faria para mantê-la afastada da luta que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Não podia usar a Sala Precisa como uma prisão, porque precisava usá-la. E sabia que, se ela não estivesse presa, insistiria em tomar parte na batalha. E se ela não estivesse segura, a mente dele não poderia se concentrar em sua tarefa. Estavam em um impasse, e a pessoa a quem ele recorria quando em dúvida era a mesma de quem ele precisava guardar aquele segredo. Hermione.

"Dumbledore não é eterno, Draco." A menina falou suavemente, sua voz desprovida de emoção, enquanto os dedos dela se agarravam com mais força em sua blusa_. Você não faz idéia, minha querida_, ele pensou melancólico.

"Hey, por que amanhã você não vai até Hogsmeade? Você precisa se distrair. Anda muito preocupada..." Draco comentou, em uma tentiva desesperada de protegê-la para o dia que viria. Ela bufou contra seu peito e riu, divertida.

"Não seja bobo. Amanhã não é um final de semana de Hogsmeade. Não é nem final de semana! Sabe que eu jamais mataria aula." Draco sentiu seu maxilar tencionar, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Por que ela tinha que ser sempre tão certinha? Por uma vez, não podia quebrar as regras? Nem mesmo pela segurança dela mesma?

"Se Potter ou Weasley lhe pedissem para ir a Hogsmeade fazer algo por eles, você não hesitaria, nem mesmo se tivéssemos testes finais no dia." Deixou escapar a frase por entre dentes semicerrados. Não pretendia dizer aquilo, mas a verdade de suas próprias palavras o corroeram por dentro. Sentiu a cabeça dela, que até então estivera escondida em seu pescoço, se mexer. Ao olhar para baixo, encontrou olhos castanhos cheio de reprovação lhe encarando.

"Por que você gosta tanto de falar sobre Harry e Ron? Entendo que não goste deles, mas são meus melhores amigos! Você jamais me veria falando sobre sua relação com Crabbe, ou Goyle, ou mesmo Blaise." A garota comentou, franzindo o cenho diante da expressão neutra de Draco.

"Minha amizade com eles é diferente, você sabe disso." Ele respondeu, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos amendoados que ele sentiria tanta falta. "Você trata Potter como se fosse um santo, e Weasley como se fosse-" Não terminou a frase, balançando a cabeça levemente ao invés.

"Somos só amigos, Draco! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer isso?" Hermione disse, se afastando do namorado o suficiente para poder se apoiar em seus cotovelos e encará-lo novamente, seu rosto alguns centímetros acima do de Draco. O jovem teve que fechar os olhos para evitar olhar para ela. Por que sua vida não podia ter sido mais simples? Por que ele tivera que tornar a vida dela difícil também, ao se envolverem? Abriu os olhos outra vez. Ela não se mexera.

"Hermione. Eu quero terminar." As palavras saíram duras, ríspidas até. Era a última opção que ele tinha. A última coisa que queria fazer. Mas protegê-la era essencial. E enquanto ficassem juntos ela jamais estaria, de fato, segura. Hermione piscou confusa, sua boca se abrindo ligeiramente.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou de forma estúpida, se sentando na cama bruscamente. Draco imitou seus movimentos de forma mais lenta, cruzando os braços em sua frente.

"Eu sou um Comensal da Morte. Logo, logo, irei embora para nunca mais voltar. Seguirei as ordens do Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. Não fica bem eu..." O garoto não conseguiu se fazer terminar. Sentia um nó na garganta, e temeu que fosse começar a chorar. Ele não podia chorar, droga! Tinha que ser forte. Pelos dois. Desviou o olhar da garota de olhos arregalados e marejados em sua frente.

"Não fica bem você namorar uma sangue-ruim?" Hermione terminou a frase dele, sua voz machucada. Draco fechou os olhos com força diante da expressão que ela escolhera usar. E pensar que antes tal termologia não lhe causaria nenhum efeito. Agora, porém, a mera menção do nome sangue-ruim fazia com que ele sentisse vontade de azarar alguém. Ele engoliu em seco, se forçando a sorrir e voltar a olhá-la, dando de ombros.

"Bem, é. Sabe que eu gosto de você mas... Acabou. Pense em nossa relação como algo bobo. Uma paixão de colegial." Discursou ele, falando rápido, com medo que perdesse a coragem de falar aquelas palavras que lhe cortavam por dentro.

"Uma paixão de colegial?" A voz dela estava descrente. Hermione se levantou de um salto, andando em frente à cama incessantemente. "O que eu sentia por Lockhart era colegial. O que eu sentia por Krum era colegial." Ela parou finalmente, lágrimas descendo lentamente por seu rosto perfeito. "O que eu sinto por você não é!" Terminou ela em um sussurro. Draco teve vontade de levantar da cama, abraça-la, beija-la e falar como ela era boba por acreditar que ele não a queria mais. Ao invés, deu um sorriso triste.

"Por favor, não faça isso mais difícil do que é." Falou, olhando para uma pintura de um casal feliz á sua esquerda, que acompanhava o fim do romance dos dois jovens como se fosse algum livro muito divertido. Passou a mão por entre os cabelos. "Não existe um ditado, que diz que corações jovens se curam facilmente de um coração partido?! Então. Você vai ficar bem, com tempo." Ele se impediu de olhar para Hermione. Se fizesse, sabia que seria o fim de sua atuação. Porém, não podia se impedir de ouvir os soluços suaves dela. Draco se odiava a cada segundo mais.

"Eu não que-quero um coração par-partido!" Hermione disse num murmúrio, se aproximando da borda da cama onde Draco estava. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu o movimento dela fazendo menção de pegar a mão que descansava em seu colo. Ele afastou-a rudemente. Não podia sentir o toque quente de Hermione. Não podia. Não agüentaria. Lançou os mais breves dos olhares para a garota, que levou a mão a boca para sufocar um soluço.

"Draco..."

"Eu acho que você devia ir." Ele falou com uma voz desprovida de emoção, voltando seu olhar para suas unhas. Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e ele podia sentir o peso dos olhos dela em si. Após alguns momentos, ela se afastou, pegando sua mochila que repousava em uma cadeira ali perto. Draco finalmente se permitiu encara-la. Precisava gravar a imagem de Hermione ali, bem, segura, ao seu lado, pela última vez. Já bem próxima da porta, ela virou o rosto levemente, falando por cima do ombro.

"Para onde você vai? Ano que vem, quando não voltar para Hogwarts?" Draco piscou, surpreso diante da pergunta inesperada. Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

"Para casa." Ele ouviu-a rir, divertida.

"Claro que sim. Me esqueci por um segundo que você é sangue-puro. Sua vida é tão fácil." Ela balançou a cabeça. Deu as costas para ele e abriu a porta. Já estava do lado de fora, quase com a porta fechada, quando ele a ouviu dizer "Adeus, Draco." A voz dela tremera ao se despedir. A porta foi fechada com força, fazendo o eco continuar no quarto por alguns segundos. "Adeus." Draco murmurou, finalmente se deixando chorar contra o travesseiro.

* * *

Bem, esse capítulo foi mais grandinho que o último, mas ainda assim nada enorme! haha

Obrigada as reviews, vocês são uns amores. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Com sorte, posto o último antes do apocalipse!

Enjoy and review!


	4. A Última Vez

_**Disclaimer**: Nada meu. Só plot. Que já é ruim._

* * *

Quando voltei... era o palácio em festa!  
E a voz d'Ela e de um homem lá na orquesta  
Preenchiam de amor o azul dos céus.  
Entrei!... Ela me olhou branca... surpresa!  
Foi a última vez que eu vi Teresa!...

E ela arquejando murmurou-me: "adeus!"

* * *

O Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado. No meio do Salão Principal, Potter ressuscitara e, ao tentar matá-lo, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado morrera. Draco ainda não podia acreditar. Tão pouco compreendeu porque a resistência permitia a ele e aos seus pais ficarem ali no meio das comemorações e despedidas que aconteciam. Eles eram completamente ignorados, como se nem mesmo estivessem ali; como se nem mesmo estivessem no lado perdedor da Guerra à apenas algumas horas atrás. Sentia as mãos trementes de sua mãe em seus cabelos, e os dedos fortes de seu pai apertando-lhe os ombros levemente, ambos querendo ter certeza que ele estava ali e bem. Fora por essa razão apenas que Draco ainda não fora atrás dela. Daria alguns momentos aos pais para que eles se acalmassem e soubessem que ele estava bem, e então iria atrás de Hermione. A imagem dela, gritando no chão da Mansão lhe assombrava durante todos os momentos do dia e pela noite voltavam em forma de pesadelos horríveis nos quais ela sempre morria, e sempre por sua culpa. _Minha culpa_. Essa era a frase que o jovem mais repetia a si mesmo ultimamente. Sua culpa que ela tivesse sido capturada para começar; deveria ter dado um jeito de avisar sobre o tabu no nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. Sua culpa que Bellatrix a reconhecera, pois sua tia havia encontrado uma foto da garota no quarto do sobrinho meses antes e ele não tivera opção a não ser falar de quem se tratava. _"Eu guardo a foto para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele precisa saber contra quem está lutando, não é?"_ Se lembrou das palavras frias que dissera à Bellatrix como forma de explicar a razão de ter uma foto de uma nascida-trouxa em sua gaveta. A mulher pareceu acreditar, uma vez que nunca mais mencionou nada sobre isso. Até o dia que os três grifinórios apareceram em sua porta, e ela reconheceu Hermione de imediato. Draco pensou em mentir quando foi interrogado sobre a identidade da garota, mas ele achou melhor não. Aquilo apenas traria conseqüências piores. Pensou que talvez, se dissesse a verdade, Hermione seria poupada, seria considerada pouco importante diante da possibilidade de terem capturado Potter. Ele se enganara amargamente.

O garoto fechou os olhos brevemente, e buscou a mão da mãe para entrelaçar com a sua. As súplicas de Hermione voltaram a sua cabeça, mesmo diante do esforço que fazia para esquecer. Draco sabia que jamais esqueceria.

"Pai?" Sussurrou, procurando o olhar do homem ao seu lado.

"O quê?" A voz de Luciu soou tensa e nervosa.

"Eu preciso fazer algo. Preciso procurar... Alguém." Ele nunca contara à família sobre seu envolvimento com Hermione. Nunca contara a ninguém. Era mais seguro assim. "Você acha que é seguro?" Draco falou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao Salão. Ele sabia que parecia uma criança assustada ao fazer a pergunta, mas não pode evitar. Sempre recorrera à Lucius quando precisava da opinião de alguém para algo importante, e agora não seria diferente.

O pai olhou em volta nervosamente, seus olhos vagando pela sala espaçosa. Após alguns segundos, voltou a encarar Draco. Franziu o cenho, mas suspirou e disse:

"Sim, acho que é. Eles já poderiam ter nos expulso ou prendido ou qualquer outra coisa a essa altura. Não vão fazer nada." Ao terminar, beijou o topo da cabeça de Narcissa e murmurou algo contra os cabelos muito loiros da mãe, e ela sorriu de forma leve. Dessa vez foi o garoto que franziu o cenho, confuso com aquele gesto, mas resolveu ignorar, pelo menos pelo momento.

"Então eu vou-" Ele começou, mas sentiu sua mãe apertar mais sua mão, que ainda se encontrava na dela.

"Filho, não acho que você deva ir... Ainda pode ser perigoso!"

"Cissa, deixe-o ir. Provavelmente está à procura de algum colega. Estamos seguros." Lucius falou e dessa vez parecia mais firme. A mulher olhou longamente para o filho, mas concordou de forma rígida. O garoto sorriu antes de se perder no meio da multidão que andava pelo Castelo.

Hogwarts fora em grande parte destruída na Batalha. Estátuas jaziam decapitadas no chão, paredes foram inteiramente demolidas e não havia sequer uma janela que não estivesse quebrada. Draco caminhava por entre esse cenário, desviando de pessoas que lhe lançavam olhares estranhos aqui e ali mas que, fora isso, pareciam achar sua presença tão normal quanto à de todos os outros. Muitos grupos dançavam, riam e comemoravam. Muitas pessoas choravam, gritavam e se desesperavam. O jovem evitou todos, seguindo seu caminho rapidamente enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam todos os rostos. Vira Hermione acompanhada de seus tão fiéis Potter e Weasley caminharem na direção da Torre do Diretor. Draco estava a meio caminho do local quando finalmente a viu.

Estavam em lados opostos de um corredor apinhado de estudantes gritando felizes. Draco, porém, graças a sua altura, pode ver a garota que perseguia seus sonhos (e pesadelos) de forma bastante clara. Ele estava perto da janela, o sol nascente banhando-a com uma luz dourada. A última vez que a vira, Hermione estava muito magra, mas agora parecia ter voltado a sua forma saudável original. Seus cabelos volumosos estavam contidos por um elástico, amontoados em um rabo de cavalo um tanto precário no topo da cabeça. As roupas dela estavam rasgadas e sujas, e ela parecia ter vários cortes pequenos em seu rosto. Mas fora isso, parecia estar muito bem. Ela ria de algo com Potter, que se encontrava a sua direita. Draco começou a se encaminhar para o local onde ela estava. Precisava tomá-la nos braços, senti-la contra si. Ele estava a apenas alguns passos de distância quando Weasley apareceu de um corredor adjacente. O grifinório estava tão sujo e machucado quanto os outros dois, mas parecia infinitamente mais pálido e abatido. _Claro_, Draco se lembrou de repente, parando perto de um pilar meio destruído de onde tinha uma visão limpa dos três mais à frente, _o irmão dele morre... Um dos gêmeos._ Ele não podia imaginar a dor que Weasley deveria estar sentindo.

Potter falou algo e sorriu, abraçando o amigo. Weasley riu levemente, e concordou. Hermione deu um passo à frente, sorrindo o sorriso de Draco. Fora assim que ele apelidara aquela expressão, pois era uma que apenas ele via. Era um sorriso cheio de calor, promessas e _amor sincero_. Ela nunca o dera para mais ninguém além dele. Até então. Hermione ficou nas pontas dos pés, e lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Weasley. O ruivo abaixou-se e a beijou. Potter corou, olhando para o outro lado e dizendo algo que se perdeu no meio dos gritos do corredor. Weasley levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para falar algo que fez os três amigos rirem, e depois voltou a beijar Hermione.

Draco acompanhou toda a cena sem piscar e sem se mexer. Levou a mão ao coração, e se surpreendeu ao senti-lo pulsar rapidamente. Poderia jurar por Merlin que seu coração acabara de ser arrancado de seu peito e esmagado em sua frente. O garoto ficou ali parado acompanhando seus batimentos desenfreados pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ouviu um som desesperado de dor e demorou alguns segundos para perceber que fora ele mesmo que o fizera. Finalmente, o beijo entre o casal à janela chegou ao fim. Hermione deu um passo para trás, mas entrelaçou os dedos com os de Weasley, que começou a conversar com Potter outra vez. A garota deixou seu olhar vagar por entre a multidão que se encontrava no corredor, sorrindo de lado. Parecia feliz. Não, não apenas isso, ela parecia radiante. Foi então que seu olhar encontrou o de Draco. O sorriso dela morreu em seus lábios e, mesmo à distância, ele pode ver que ela empalidecera. Draco engoliu em seco, sentindo seus olhos arderem devido às lágrimas contidas. _Não podia chorar na frente dela_. Lembrou-se da última vez que dissera aquilo a si mesmo, todos aqueles meses atrás, e se encontrou sorriu de forma triste, balançando a cabeça. Ele queria que ela fosse embora, que ficasse segura e, acima de tudo, a queria feliz. Ela izera tudo aquilo, não fizera? Ele tivera sucesso na única missão que se propusera. Fazer Hermione feliz. De longe, ele acenou adeus. Hermione mordeu o lábio, ficando nas pontas dos pés para poder ver o garoto que já virava as costas.

"Adeus!" Ela gritou por sobre o barulho ensurdecedor. Ele não se virou. E as lágrimas que estivera tentando evitar rolaram por seu rosto.

* * *

Terminei! Finalmente! Que orgulho de mim! haha

Obrigada a todos que deram review, favoritaram e/ou seguiram a história. Foi por causa de vocês que terminei isso aqui. Well, de vocês e da Rams né, afinal, foi um presente de aniversário pra ela (terminei só um pouquinho atrasada, mas o que vale é a intenção ehehe).

De novo, obrigada, vocês são os melhores. Espero que tenham gostado (apesar do fim angst). Não esqueçam de dar review. I love you all ;)


End file.
